


Before Breakfast

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a week after Sam moved back in with him and things are still awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have this whole big plot bunny where Sam sort of ups and leaves a few weeks after he hurt his back and doesn't come back until the concerts in Russia. I don't know how much in detail I should go since I sort of want to write it but aughjskdk that is a lot of writing and I'm lazy. But obvs Digger there are a lot of issues and this was just something random that I thought of and actually managed to finish so...sorry if this doesn't make much sense?

Digger leaned against the doorframe with his forearm, pressing his mouth against his hand as he looked at the sleeping man in his bed. He’d gotten up hours ago, had had a small breakfast while replying to some work related emails, done some tidying up and even watched some morning tv before he had prepared another breakfast.

It had only been a week since Sam had moved back in with him and they were both still getting used to it again after the months they were apart. Mornings especially were still very awkward and difficult.

“Sam?” He called softly, taking a few steps into the bedroom. “Sam, it’s almost noon, I made you breakfast...”

“Nnggh...” Sam groaned sleepily and only snuggle further under the sheets, hissing into his pillow when that pulled a nerve in his lower back. “Fuck...”

Digger bit his lip as he watched the younger man gingerly stretch and slowly roll over to lie on his back. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Sam and stay there all day, just like they used to. But instead he walked next to the bed on the excuse of grabbing a dirty mug from his nightstand but as he lingered to straighten a stack of notebooks, a sluggish arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on the bed.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” He squealed and quickly set down the mug before it would drop from his hand. “Come on Sam, we have work to do and-” He tried to reason but did nothing to stop Sam from guiding him to lie on his side.

“Hmm want to cuddle.” Sam murmured and wrapped both of his arms around the smaller man from behind and nuzzled his face between his shoulder blades. “And you need to stop tip toeing around me.”

“What? I’m not-”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay fine maybe a little...but...I just...I didn’t...want to wake you too early and start another argument...” Digger said quietly and stilled in Sam’s hold.

Sam was silent for a moment, then his hold tightened around the older man’s middle. “Is that why you’ve been so anxious this whole week?” He asked and sighed when he felt Digger nod. “Rü...I promise things aren’t going to be like that anymore. I’m not...I was so angry...at myself, at the whole world...I knew you were just trying to help me but it just made me angrier...so I...I left.” Sam said quietly, unconsciously tightening his hold around Digger.

“Are you still angry?” Digger asked after a few minutes when younger man didn’t continue.

“No babe, I’m not.” Sam said softly and pressed a kiss on the nape of Digger’s neck. “I’m so sorry...” He whispered then and took a shaky breath. “I messed up...I...I’m still surprised you even let me come home after everything...”

They both fell silent for a good while until Digger suddenly sighed and slowly started to untangle himself from Sam’s hold and he had to chuckle when he could _feel_ the younger man panicking before he shifted to lie on his other side so he could face him.

“Just because I most definitely didn’t like what you did, doesn’t mean I don’t understand why you did it. Because I do. I get it” Digger said matter of a factly as he scooted back close to the younger man. “I don’t think it would have mattered much at that point weather you left with just a note or if we had had an hour long discussion about it, I would have still given you shit and it probably would have only made things worse...so.”

“So...” Sam said too and ever so carefully dared to take a hold of both of Digger’s hands and bring them between their chest before intertwining their fingers. “Think we’ll be okay?” He asked with a hopeful smile which the older man was more than happy to return.

“I think we will.” Digger nodded. “I still love you, even if you can be a real dick sometimes.” He added with a playful smirk, which was one of Sam’s favourites and the brunette just couldn’t help himself as he leaned to capture those sweet lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

“I love you too.” He replied with his lips still brushing against Digger’s. “And most of the time I’m only a little bit of a dick because you’re just so cute when you get pissy. Plus, I always make up for it.” He chuckled and pressed a few more kisses on Digger’s lips before he reluctantly pulled away.

“Oh really?” Digger said with a raise eyebrow. “Now, you see, this is what I mean, this is exactly what-”

“Why you love me, right?” Sam piped in cheerily and received a playful smack on his shoulder.

“Well yes. And why you’re a dick.” Digger added and then snuggled up close against Sam. “But I suppose that isn’t a surprise really, seeing how I love dick.” He continued cheekily, making them both burst into giggles as Sam happily wrapped his arms around him again. 

“Hmm do you think we could get up and go eat now? I’m starving and I’ve been waiting for you to wake up forever.” Digger mumbled eventually, after they had settled to just cuddle in comfortable silence for a while.

“Hmmpf, do we really have to?” Sam whined sleepily and tightened his hold around the smaller man in protest. “I’ve missed this.”

“Well I’ve missed this too but right now I’m also missing a great breakfast, now come on.” Digger said, then attempted to get up a few times without success before he swatted Sam’s arms away and finally managed to crawl out of bed. “Come onnnn, up up.”

“Aargh, fine alright alright...” Sam grumbled and reluctantly let the older man help him up. “Breakfast better be damn near perfect.”


End file.
